Jacqueline rehashes her strange and crazy life.
This is written from Jacqueline Haller's point of view as she goes through her life, through all its twists and turns, up to how she is now. What a world it is. I've had people tell me what is it like. Oh, boy, if they ONLY knew what my life is like. For the first twenty two years of my life, everyone knew me as Jacqueline Cranston. I was a student at Smythewood University, and had a best friend in Vera Lindquist. (Vera is now married to Lance VanCortlandt, and they are sheerly happy) I had always wondered why my adopted mother and father, Robert and Lydia Cranston, had never told me about my real family. It took me going through the court system to find that out. At first, I thought my mother was a woman named Sandra and Adam Mathison of all people. My adopted mom, Lydia is still alive, and she has met Nicholas, Taylor and Nicky. She loves them all and is glad that I am back with my real parents. As it turned out, Adam WAS gay. He is a good friend, and he and his spouse, Dylan, keep an eye out for things. They come over quite often to see me and my family. While Dylan and his family were in Smythewood, where I had always had lived, I was stunned to find out that one of Dylan's in-laws, Nicholas Haller, was my father. He and my mother, Catherine Watkins Haller, had given birth to me, and I was adopted out at three weeks old. I had no idea what to think, but then again, how could I? I was a baby. Robert and Lydia had been wonderful to me, I have no doubt about that, but I needed to know. Later on, I found out from my maternal aunt Monica the whole story. For so long, after I discovered my dad had never given up on trying to find me, I had always wondered why my grandmother did not want to say anything about my mom. I thought maybe because she didn't want to dredge up bad memories of my mom. (She had died of cancer, with Dad at her side in Hawaii) Eventually, Aunt Monica told me the whole story. Grandmother did not tell me anything about Mother, because she was ashamed of who she was. Grandmother had cheated on her husband, and Catherine was not my Grandpa Robert's daughter. My aunt Marge's brother, Matt, was my mom's father. From what my dad told me, Grandpa Robert was infuriated at Grandmother. They divorced, and Grandfather Robert made it clear he was angry at her. Eventually, word caught on to everyone about what Grandmother had done. Aunt Victoria had her and Great-Grandmother Wentzel come to town. Everyone in Louisburg Square told off Grandmother and let her know what she thought of her! I was so angry at her, I never wanted to speak to Grandmother again, and I don't. She's tried to call, but Dad and Taylor put her in her place. Along with all that, my mother's half-sister, Lyla Ann Amherst has come into my life. It turned out that her mother was also a target of my grandmother's cruel hoaxes. I love Aunt Lyla Ann, and she loves me too. The Taylor I am talking about is Taylor Addison, my dad's lady friend. She runs a Barnes and Noble store in Waltham, as well as helping Dad and I run a used bookstore near Harvard. She has also become more of a mother figure than anyone else we've seen. Although I am not her daughter, she has been there for me as if she was. She is also an excellent mother to my half-brother, Nicky. Nicky is Dad's three year old adopted son. He adopted him from the birth mother, Julia Madison; after she had a vicious bout of post-partum depression. Julia signed away her parental rights, and she went into the mental hospital. Then, according to her aunt, Valerie Jo Madison, Julia got married, gave birth again, and then she had another more nastier bout of post-partum, and killed the baby. Julia underwent getting her tubes tied, so she would never have kids again! A mercy, I am sure; then she committed suicide in the hospital. After her husband threw her over, something inside of her snapped. I kind of feel bad for her, but in a way I don't. Anyway, it's Dad, Taylor, me, Nicky and Monica. Aunt Monica lives with us. She moved back to Boston from Syracuse. Grandmother was sent off from Syracuse to Utica; and she lives there away from everyone else and nobody wants anything to do to her. She has lost all respect from anyone. Even Aunt Sheila, one of the sweetest people I know, has nothing to say to her! I will recover, I always do, and with my family's help, I can do anything. I had no idea of what I wanted to do for my life. Then I moved to Toronto, Canada. Apparently, my grandmother Carolyn Haller; and my two aunts, Audrey and Tracy lived there. I lived with Aunt Audrey for a time while I worked at CTLS, a news station. At that time, I met my best friend, Carrie Fennell. Carrie's dad was my boss. Bosses, actually. Carrie's dad, Mike, and her stepmom, Anne, were co-news directors. They were married, and did a great job. Although I had no clue of it, my aunt Marge worked there. She worked at video editing for as long as I could remember. When CTLS was sold by the spiteful former station manager, former owner and a scheming former reporter who worked through each other, Grandmother, Aunt Audrey; Aunt Tracy (after she divorced my Uncle Rick); Aunt Marge and I all moved back to Boston. Dad was thrilled that his mom and sisters moved back to Boston, and he was thrilled about that. They met Aunt Sheila and Uncle Allen, and they like them very much. I have gotten used to being back in Boston, I work at WBOS now, as a reporter; and I also work with Aunt Marge as she works as a video editor at the station. Craig Atchley, who is married to Aunt Sheila's cousin, Hannah, owns the station, and he has really been helpful. He also hired Carrie as a reporter. Carrie also took classes at Harvard and she gained a job as a reporter while she was in school. She began as an intern, and with her dad's help, she took classes at University of Toronto, when she visited her family there. Carrie told me that Mike and Anne have been wanting to get back into broadcasting, but they weren't able to work in the States, thanks to Kyle Copeland and Adam Hirsch, who owned CTLS. Craig, Carrie and I are working on fixing that little detail and getting Mike and Anne down here if they can. Although they love living in Toronto, (or Metro, as the locals call it) they do miss Carrie. When I lived in Toronto, Carrie and I took a trip over to De Grassi Street, on one of our days off from work. (I am a huge fan of Degrassi, never miss an episode, I got the boxed sets from my grandmother Haller for my birthday) I loved it. It was a beautiful area, although WAY too residential. Lucky for me it was close enough to my Aunt Audrey's home, where I lived while working in Toronto. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes from a character's view